indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
BryceW2
|alliances = |place = 2/18 |challenges = 8 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 39 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} , also known as "Bryce," is a contestant from Survivor: Pohnpei and Survivor: Death Valley. Despite Deleur winning the first two challenges and the third Reward challenge, Bryce was displeased that Drew and Jacob had not shared what they found at The Temple. When Deleur lost, he considered targeting Drew for this reason but chose to vote out Jenna to keep the tribe strong. He was swapped with Harry and Drew, and their first loss was an easy vote when the tribe unanimously voted out Mark due to a body-shaming incident. At the next vote, Lynn was targeted by Ian and Chloe after she caused the tribe to lose the immunity challenge. However, Bryce had a bond with her and wanted to go after Ian instead after he had also not shared what he got from The Temple, but Drew and Harry decided tribe strength was more important and Lynn was voted out. At the merge, Bryce stuck with the unanimous votes at first but at the last one, he heard he was being targeted so he threw a vote in case of an idol. At Final 8, Drew was the obvious boot as a huge immunity threat but Bryce campaigned with Su to save him to keep him as a shield, and it worked, causing his target Ian's demise, which sent Bryce to the Temple Ruins where he got an Exile Ticket. Drew won Immunity at the next challenge and Bryce feared he would leave so he used the Exile Ticket. At the next vote, Drew lost immunity and the tribe save Bryce were all voting for him, but unknown to them Drew had a Legacy Advantage which he told Bryce about at the last minute, and they split the vote between Joey and Devon to cause a 1-1 tie. Joey then had a massive outburst at Su after Su told him he was voting him, exposing his idol and fighting with Drew and Chloe. At Final 5, Drew won immunity and Bryce was the clear boot, but Su made a shocking move and played his Hidden Immunity Idol on him, idoling out Devon, because he felt that Bryce was the only person that could defeat Drew in the Final Immunity Challenge. Bryce ended up proving him right, but was conflicted about voting out Drew, believing Su's dominant strategic and social game may be better received by the jury than Drew's reliance on advantages and challenges. He also decided he would rather lose to Drew than Su, and forced a 2-2 tie, leading to Su being voted out. The jury criticized heavily Bryce for this move, and praised Drew's ability to keep surviving despite constantly being targeted, and he only received Joey's jury vote, with his reasoning being that Bryce was the only finalist who had not cursed him out. Survivor: Pohnpei Name (Age): bryce (21) Tribe Designation: Nationality: american Claim To Fame: can lick my elbow Inspiration In Life: When candace sings the give up song in phineas and ferb Hobbies: reading talking listening to music being indoors Pet Peeves: men, not stanning talent, being mean or insensitive Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Def hannah because im a true winner but ppl dont always see it that way. im a lil quirky but im smart just not always credited Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Bryce (21) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: who knows Claim To Fame: was able to not cry when watching love simon mom accept her son Inspiration In Life: myself. Pet Peeves: when people tell me im funny.. like i know. Previous Season, Finish: pohnpei 2nd Favorite Past Moment: getting su to idol me then voting him out Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: david hoban Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: mark exists What's Your Reason For Returning?: wanna WIN Voting History } | |} Trivia Category:Deleur Tribe Category:Pohnpei Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Sammy's Bishes Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Tecopa Tribe Category:Returnee